Alluring Darkness
by KiryuuTeme
Summary: AU! There have been a lot of murders recently, all victims bled out to the last drop. Zero worries about his brother who is a bleeder, while his secret crush starts behaving weirder as the days go. And what's with the murderer picking up an interest in one of the twins? Shounen-ai (or yaoi - not yet decided). AidouZero as Cannon, KanaZero as starting couple.
1. Alluring Scents

A/N1.1 : HAPPY BIRTHDAY WIFEY :333 Ich hoffe dir gefällt der Anfang der Geschichte. Ich kann leider keine Thriller schreiben, aber ich hoffe ich hab wenigstens ein bisschen Suspense für dich reingebracht :* Liebe :333

A/N1.2 : Back with a new story for my YT wifey's birthday *glance at Safe and Sound and pat it, promising it to not forget about it* AGAINST WHAT THIS CHAPTER SUGGEST IT WILL NOT BE A KANAZERO FF BUT AN AIDOUZERO FF! (yes, Aidou as seme, blame the birthday brat) For the first time I tried writing a (partly) darker FanFiction so I'm really insecure about the quality of this chapter ;_;

PLEASE ENJOY AND LEAVE REVIEWS!

 **Chapter One: Alluring Scent**

 **A silent scream** tore through the dark of the night, attracting many of the people living close or those just passing by. Within the group of curious bystanders, two silver heads stuck out almost as much as the scream had. The two boys, no older than eighteen, tried to get closer to the center of attraction. Or rather one was trying to get closer while the other tried frantically to not lose track of the other boy that looked just like him, sans piercings and tattoos.  
"Come on, we should find Kaname and head back" he said, pleading with his apparently blood thirsty twin.  
"I'm more interested in finally seeing one of them than in watching you two drool over each other" the other replied without any intention of stopping. He did though, when he noticed that his twin was pulled away by a tall brown haired male.

"What? You were gone for about ten minutes and you already missed Z?" he snorted, fighting his way through the crowd to reach the other two before adding.  
"I swear that sexual attraction between you two is ridiculous. Would one of you guys please finally grow a pair and ask the other one out?"  
"Ichiru!" the older twin gasped, quickly trying to shake off the brunettes hand, albeit unsuccessfully. In fact he realized with a start, that instead of loosening, the other's grip became tighter. Meanwhile the oldest of the group raised an elegant eyebrow. While he would love to tell Ichiru off, he couldn't because he agreed. There certainly was some sort of mutual romantic — or as Ichiru would call it: sexual — attraction between himself and Zero, but it wasn't a case of missing balls that stopped Kaname from asking the older twin out. No, Kaname was quite sure he wasn't lacking in any part of the male anatomy.  
"My job is to bring you two back home. Soon. Especially with what just happened. I can't believe you're more attracted to dead people than I am. And fix your make-up. Your mascara is running all over your face from your jealous-crying-attack just now" Kaname said in his usual manner-of-fact manor.  
"Could you two stop fighting? Where did you disappear to anyway?" Zero asked.  
"I lost sight of you two and started searching you."  
Zero flinched, knowing the older male was lying, but for the sake of peace he decided to let it drop for the time being. Discussions with Kaname were difficult enough without his beloved twin present, which knew a little too well how to rub the others fur the wrong way. Glaring at both guys, Zero sighed deeply.  
"Fine, let's go" he said, pulling himself free but therefore stumbling because of the force it took to do just that. Ichiru moved forward to catch Zero, but slipped on the frozen ground, both of them ending up on top of each other on the floor.  
Neither twin realized Kaname's sudden restlessness.  
"You're bleeding. We need to return. Quickly" he hissed, impatiently pulling Zero off Ichiru, who dragged Ichiru along.  
Zero frowned.  
"Calm down Kaname. If that dead person over there really is one of these women then Ichiru has nothing to fear. He has blood after all."  
Ichiru shivered, holding onto his left elbow.  
"Or maybe he completely bleeds them for a reason? I mean isn't it weird that no blood is found at all?" he asked, the cocky confidence from a moment ago crumbling down like a sandcastle.  
Zero sighed and gently pulled the sleeve of Ichiru's jacket and pullover up higher to reveal the red stain on his brother's arm and started licking for a moment before he gently sucked on the wound, making Ichiru shiver for a whole different reason.  
"Zero, he needs to get this treated" Kaname said impatiently, and a little jealous that the older twin was, like always, lavishing the youngest with attention.  
Ichiru shot the brunette a glare.  
"Shut up. You know that Zero can make it stop somehow. It's like his love is healing me like always."  
"Yes. Love. Of course that's what it is" Kaname mumbled, inwardly rolling his eyes. If those two only knew.

 **A few houses away** he looked upon the scene from the roof he was currently sitting on. Such beauty, such pureness, such a good smell. How inviting. If only they weren't so close to the brunette, they'd be perfect for him. Never had he laid his eyes upon such a feast before. In fact his usual partners were getting more and more boring with each time. No one could satisfy him lately. But these boys drew him in magically. Too bad they were obviously protected. He licked his lips in anticipation. It didn't matter. Fixing his longing stare on one of the silver heads, he sighed in pleasure. No, it really didn't matter. He'd become his. It was just a matter of time. He looked back at the alley he had left a little prior to setting his eyes on the boys. No, that woman really wasn't anything special. She was warm and soft…..But so…..mundane. Just like her blood. A boring red. Nothing like the blood that had just been spilled. Such a vivid color and smell. He could just imagine how good it must feel, spilling over his hands, his tongue, down his throat. To bathe in it. How easy it was to imagine the tingle of that blood on his fingertips. Oh, how he'd love to be the reason for it being spilled the next time. But it is as they say: Patience is a virtue. And that boy certainly would be worth waiting for.

 **"Finally my babies are back"** Cross cried out, glomping the twins, his crocodile tears rolling down his cheeks in rivers.  
"Oh shut up already, old man" Ichiru growled, prying both of them free before heading upstairs. Before disappearing into his room, he looked down once more, looking straight into his brother's eyes.  
"Sleep in my bed tonight. I don't wanna be alone" he all but ordered before shooting Kaname a cocky smirk and leaving into his room.  
Zero rolled his eyes. If they weren't twins he would consider his brother was loving him in a romantic way. He also knew that Kaname didn't return his feelings, so there was no way Kaname would care either way if they slept together or not. Even if he did — except for the fact that it was weird for two adults to share a bed like kids, Ichiru was his twin. Why would Kaname get jealous over that?  
"Sometimes I don't understand that boy" Cross said, frowning in worry. Kaname shot him a confused look.  
"Not like anyone could. He's not even human."  
"Like you're one to talk, Kaname-kun" Cross chuckled good-naturedly, but a certain spark in his eyes confused Zero. He was just kidding, wasn't he? Of course Kaname was human?!  
"Shut up - both of you. I understand him just fine. Stop bad mouthing him already" Zero hissed, storming off into the kitchen, aware that both males were watching him. A part of him knew, that they had something they wanted to talk about, but it was as if these were things that they either couldn't or wouldn't talk about in front of him, Ichiru and Yuuki. Usually he tried to respect their privacy and leave, like now, but he was dying to know what these topics actually were about. Heck, sometimes he wondered how he even knew when they wanted to be alone, as he usually wasn't specifically _asked_ to leave. Hearing his adoptive father and his long time friend leave the room they were in, probably switching to Cross' study, Zero put a pot on the stove, heating milk up. A hot chocolate would probably help Ichiru sleep tonight. The thought of helping his brother brought back a little smile onto the face of the older twin.  
"Probably I'll be stuck for the rest of my life with being a sucker for my little brother. Hello brother complex…..God, someone help me" he chuckled. As if he really cared.

 **"Did anything happen?"** Cross asked as he sat down on a chair by his desk.  
"Another woman was murdered. We passed by when she was found."  
"I don't want to put blame on someone easily, but I think we should consider - "  
Kaname interrupted him.  
"I know. We are looking out for that possibility. I even had a feel something would happen so I took a look around but I came up with empty hands."  
"You left Ichiru and Zero alone?!" Cross nearly yelled. Kaname shivered. Cross was the nicest man he knew, but he was far from being as sweet and innocent as he looked. No, if he wanted - and apparently right now he did - he looked like the devil incarnated. And that was quite a thing to say for Kaname.  
"I'm sorry."  
"What if anything happened to them? A 'sorry' won't do."  
At that Kaname narrowed his eyes.  
"You know very well that I'd never let harm befall these two. I'd give my life for them. As would you. You know I cannot betray them, even if I wanted to. Or at least not Zero. But to not betray Zero means to not betray Ichiru either."  
Crossed inhaled deeply, calming down.  
"I know. I apologize."  
"On another note. I think it's time to tell them our secret" Kaname said, with just a little urgency pushed into his voice.  
"We have dragged it out too long. Zero looks sadder by the day because of the 'lack of trust we have towards them' and Ichiru is scarily blood thirsty. He wants to see these women. While I can understand his human curiosity, he's putting himself into too much danger."  
Cross nodded, listening to male sitting on the couch of his study and once more realized that the brunette looked way too old for his age. It wasn't his body though, no, the boy looked perfect and emitted a sense of vitality like nothing and no one else, but the boy's eyes reflected a deepness of knowledge and understanding that was downright frightening to see in the eyes of a person barely two years older than his sons.  
"I know. I will consider it. Did anything else happen? I think I saw my son limping into the kitchen."  
"Yes. As in his nature, Ichiru teased Zero and me about our relationship, making Zero uncomfortable. Therefore Zero pulled away from me but lost his footing. Ichiru tried to help but ended up falling too. Ichiru hit his elbow and well, you know how his body is. Zero twisted his ankle and cut himself on something on the floor I think because he was bleeding as well. I didn't tell him I knew though, because he seemed to try so hard to hide it from me." Kaname summed up the whole story.  
Cross smiled faintly.  
"Of course he did."  
"Of course he did" Kaname agreed, smiling as well.  
"Do you have any intention of confessing to Zero?"  
"I don't. And you should stop hoping I'd change my mind" Kaname said determined, but had Cross smiling bittersweet at him.  
"Kaname. I trust I've already told you that love knows no boundaries. Try Zero. He loves you too."  
"I know about his feelings and it pains me to see the fear of rejection in his eyes. I also have heard you say that line often enough within the last eighteen years, but I still don't think it's wise to act upon my feelings."  
"I just hope you will change your mind before one of you gets too hurt" Cross sighed. Why did the young ones always have to be so stubborn? And why was Kaname shooting him this evil grin?  
"So, how about your progress with Yagari….?"

 **"Thank you, Ichiru"** Zero said, bringing the first aid-kit back into the bathroom before returning and switching into one of Ichiru's pajama's.  
"How is your elbow?" He asked worriedly as he climbed into the double bed. Sometimes he was glad that Cross allowed them to have double beds to sleep in together, rather than telling them to grow up already. Grabbing the two cups, he gave one to Ichiru, leaning against the headboard next to his brother.  
"I'm fine, Z. Stop worrying already. Just because I'm a bleeder I won't drop dead from a scratch.  
"You could!"  
"And you could get hit by a truck at any given moment. Stop being such a girl."  
"Look who's talking" Zero said, going through his twins' hair, that were slightly longer than his own.  
"Though it suits you" he added, his eyes shining in fondness for the boy that could so easily be his very own reflection.  
"Isn't that sort of a backhanded compliment?"  
"Shut up."  
"Nee Z, what do you think Kaname meant earlier?" Ichiru asked, almost jumping in excitement.  
"Huh?"  
"He said 'I can't believe you're more attracted to dead people than I am' - Why would he be interested in that though?"  
Zero rolled his eyes.  
"I see. Giving you sugar right before sleeping was a bad idea" he chuckled.  
"I'm serious here!"  
Tucking Ichiru in, Zero decided to humor his brother.  
"Hmm…..Maybe he's secretly a zombie" he replied, snuggling into his brother, wrapping an arm around the younger's waist.  
"He's too good looking for that."  
"Look who's drooling now."  
"I couldn't top you in a hundred years."  
"Oh, damn right, you couldn't" Zero smirked, making Ichiru blush.  
"I didn't mean that, perv."  
"Don't call me a pervert when you got the notion immediately. And now sleep."  
"Fine. Good night Zero" Ichiru mumbled, snuggling his face into his brother's chest, hugging him close. Really, it wasn't fair that Zero's body, scent and voice made him feel so loved and save.  
"Good night Ichiru" Zero mumbled drifting off to sleep.

 **Too bad he had lost track.** He had followed the twins until here but when he wanted to get closer an invisible force seemed to have thrown him back and by the time he came back they were gone. Along with the blood it seemed. Might as well call it a night. He should consider himself lucky that he found this treasure at all. Having a longer hunt would just make the pleasure all the higher, wouldn't it? Yes, he would rise to the occasion and hunt down his little sheep. All in due time. It wasn't like he was scared of losing track of him all together. After all — you didn't pass this part of the city if you didn't live here. So his treat certainly lived around this area. If there was one thing he had enough of it was time. If there was one thing he was willing to do it was wait. His silver haired angel would come to him. If not, he would find a way to get him himself. He laughed quietly to himself. Oh sweet torture.

TBC….?

A/N2: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER! LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE :333


	2. Alluring Lies

So here's chapter two! Before I continue with this OR Safe and Sound I will go and do something about this horrible translating thing I butchered Safe and Sound with. Also next FF to be updated will be Safe and Sound. Then this one. I wanna keep them both equally alive. More or less. Muse being a factor too, I suppose ;_;

Also please let me know if you're even interested in updates in this or what your general thoughts are :333

 _ **Chapter Two: Alluring Lies**_

" **What do you mean, you're busy?"** Zero hissed.  
"I am sorry my dear. You know I work besides school" Kaname said, trying to calm the younger one down. Zero didn't like being lied to. Not at all. While he indeed was well aware of all the tedious responsibilities his long time crush had, he also knew that Kaname usually still put him first. Never before had the teen been abandoned for two weeks straight.

"Are you taking Takuma-senpai with you again?" he asked. Upon receiving a clipped nod from the dark haired male, he frowned. Was something going on between these two?  
Zero felt his heart clench up painfully at the thought. It would make sense though. After all those two were inseparable. In fact, Zero couldn't recall a single time when Takuma wasn't there when Kaname was down or busy. And Kaname….  
Kaname seemed to only want to rely on the blond. Whenever Zero offered support, he would receive a pat on the head, followed by a warm smile and the statement that everything was fine, so he should not worry. Zero's eyes narrowed at Kaname.

"I see."  
"I am really sorry, Zero. I'll make it up to you" Kaname pleaded.  
Zero shook his head, ignoring the stab in his heart that he felt at seeing Kaname's despair.  
"I'm fine."  
"Zero…"  
"I mean it. I should be happy, really. After all Ichiru didn't stop complaining about having to spend so much time with you." Zero felt a shiver run down his spine at Kaname's sudden glare.  
"I bet he did" the older said but before Zero could ask about Kaname's sudden mood swing, he heard a soft knock on the door.  
"Well, guess I better excuse myself then. Wouldn't want to interrupt your time together" he said sighing before leaving. And maybe, just maybe, the shove against Takuma's shoulder wasn't a complete accident.

Thinking about the conversation he just had, he sighed once again. It was weird, really. After that day on which they were present when one of the victims was found, one month had passed. While the first half had started off with the twins completely being suffocated by Kaname and Takuma, at one point it had switched into them being gone to the point Zero would be worried, had he not seen the two just a few seconds ago. Apparently there was some kind of big ass problem within the company they worked for. Who was supposed to believe that, Zero wondered, strolling around the school grounds of Cross Academy.

Zero also thought back to the news these past weeks. Ever since that night nearly every second night a woman was killed. By now women were scared to leave the house as soon as the sun set. Even some men started becoming scared. After all, so many people had been murdered that soon the killer would have to target a new age group, move on or start killing men. That idea didn't sit well with Zero at all. Ichiru had managed to calm Zero back in the day but the more murders were happening the deeper, the more persistent the frown on Zero's face came to be. Ichiru was a bleeder; he was all but running around searching a guy that would probably kill him the second he decided he'd like to try a guy.

 **Two weeks** had passed since those two were following him. Of course it had been absolutely presumptuous to assume he could increase his killings without leaving any kinds of trace or pattern. No, he was well aware of each slip up. In fact, he was embracing his mistakes by now. He wasn't scared of the police, no. The only two that slowly caught up with him were that watchdog and his lackey. Though he had by now done his homework and realized that the watchdog was really his king. As expected of a person with such standing, the dark haired male was sharp minded and he could feel his eyebrow twitch, as he remembered all too well, being almost caught upon their first meeting. Almost.

"Try harder, oh my king", he mocked in a slightly too sweet sing-sang voice, his eyes set curiously on the pair, as they were searching him. That very fateful night, 32 days ago, he had realized upon first glance that the brunette was the key to finding his precious. If he played his cards right, his king would lead him to his loved one. Failure would lead to death. Therefore failure was not an option. Simple enough, a concept, he thought, chuckling to himself.  
"Soon my angel….We shall meet again soon. And this time you'll be mine", he whispered into the dark night which clung to him like a lovers embrace, guarding him from being noticed by unwanted people. Suddenly he was pulled out of his musings by something the blond had said.

"Excuse me?" his king asked, obviously as startled as he himself felt.  
"Will you make him one of us? Zero, I mean" the blond repeated.  
Zero? Were they talking about his angel? They had to. 'Zero' wasn't exactly a common name. That night he had picked up both twin's names but hadn't been able to distinguish which name belonged to whom. However he hoped his angel was called by the name Zero. It just felt too good on his lips to be the wrong one. But to turn Zero? He wasn't sure whether to hope for it or dread it. Ultimately he himself couldn't turn his little one, but turning him would at he very least mean to get intimate with the king and at max. that his king felt for the boy and wanted to claim him. He feared that it was the latter option. His king seemed deeply invested with the twins after all. Didn't the other twin – Ichiru? – even tease his king and his beloved about their affection?

"I love him. So I will keep my distance."  
Yes, now there was an answer that – at least partly – satisfied him.  
"You're hurting him. Did you see the way he looked at me? If not then listen to this! I received a message from him in which he asked if we were a couple. Kaname, you're pushing him away too hard."  
No, his king wasn't. _Don't worry little dog_. Once Zero was his, he would forget all these stupid feelings and embrace his love for him. Yes, that's the way it should – scratch that – that's the way it _will_ go.  
"Do you truly think I am not aware of his pain? It pains me greatly to be the cause of his tears, but it's getting harder to not turn him with every breath I take. Zero is driving me crazy with a need so strong, I am scared of myself."  
He watched the two on the ground interact for a few minutes longer. So similar to him, yet so differently. It was hard to believe his king was this weak. However he was far from complaining. After all, his beloved would be completely out of reach if not for his king's incredibly human heart. A sinister smile graced his lips. How thankful he felt. Narrowing his eyes, he wondered how long it would take for them to find him.  
"Bring me to him. Hurry up", he said loud enough for the other two to be able to pick up on his voice. It was disappointing, really, that they were so engaged in their conversation that he was heard by neither of them.  
"Are you even like me? Do you even crave for the same things I do?" he asked in the same daring volume. However, instead of being heard, he himself ended up being the one hearing something interesting.

"Ichiru, come back. Cross and Zero will kill us for leaving like this."  
Even without hearing that rare name spoken he would have realized who it was, so close to him. That person who reflected his beloved so much. Oh, how he wanted to tear into his flesh until he could have the real thing. Silently he slipped away to follow the new, so much more exciting scents.

" **Have you seen Ichiru?"** Zero asked as he entered the office of his self-proclaimed father. Plopping down casually on the couch sadly didn't have the effect on Cross, Zero had hoped for, and he knew it. How the chairman managed to be a sunny, sparkling rainbow with as much depth as a piece of translucent drawing paper half of the time and be all-knowing and scarily quiet and mature the other half was beyond Zero's understanding, but he knew that the chairman had switched into his actually of use mode the moment he had laid his eyes upon Zero.  
"Maybe schizophrenic?" he whispered to himself.  
"Sorry, what did you say?"  
"Nothing. So? Did you see him?" Zero urged on.  
"No. I haven't seen Yuuki either."  
This made the young adult freeze. Ichiru and Yuuki both gone?! Without a warning? He loved both of them dearly but they invited trouble like nothing else.  
"You don't think they went to town, do you?"  
Cross sighed, taking off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose before answering.  
"Where else would they be? They haven't talked about anything but these murders lately. ' _If necessary we'll catch him_ ' – wasn't it?" he mumbled. Hearing this kind of exhaustion in his caretaker's voice made Zero worry. How much was this man hiding and shouldering on his own just to protect them? Silently, Zero slipped behind Cross and started massaging him. The little moan he received made the silver haired boy smile despite his worry. Even if Cross wouldn't confine in him, he could at least help this way. No words were spoken as Zero worked out all of the accumulated stress that had build up in the older man. Sometimes Zero worried, he would just die from the sheer amount of worries that seemed o drown this cheerful being.  
Zero frowned. No, he wasn't cheerful. He just _wanted_ to be.  
"You are going to search them", Cross broke the silence with neither a question nor a request, but a simple statement, born out of knowing the younger male too well. Knowing confirmation was unnecessary, Zero did neither confirm nor deny but rather just shrugged, forgetting that his action could not be seen.

"It is dark. I will hurry. Yuuki is a bit too young to fall victim but you never know. Especially not when her company is a bleeder and the killer a blood freak" he simply conducted on his way to the door.  
"Zero."  
Upon hearing his name Zero turned to face Cross. The piercing look he was fixed with made him freeze to the spot.  
"Don't get dragged too deep into this."  
"I won't" he teenager replied knowing Cross wasn't buying it. Not this time. Those honey colored eyes told him just how close to the edge he was. How close to getting himself into trouble. Or worse – how close to dragging his siblings along.

Leaving the house, Zero wondered about it. Over twenty women had been killed by now. All of them had bled out to the last drop. No evidence. Not a single trace. Zero shook his head, thinking that Cross might be right, being scared Zero might end up getting too deep into this. Just like those other two idiots. The sad truth was, that it was probably too late to worry about it, because he already was.  
"Better hurry and drag their sorry asses back home" he said to himself, before running off into the forest that would lead him into town.

" **Are you sure?"** Takuma panted, hurrying after his best friend, who had suddenly run off.  
"We've been chasing this scent for months! Of course I am sure. I am also confident in having heard Yuuki's voice close by" Kaname hissed, speeding up even more. He couldn't believe they missed this scent despite it being so painfully obvious. If he wouldn't have to make sure that he made it to Yuuki and Ichiru first, he probably wouldn't even follow this person, as it would most likely be a trap. By now he was running so fast that he only saw blurs around him. Suddenly Kaname froze. No, this couldn't be happening. Zero couldn't be here too. Stumbling forward because Takuma hadn't been able to stop in time, Kaname turned to his friend.  
"You continue. I do not think this guy has picked up on Zero yet, so I'll get him and join you."  
"Zero? Zero's here too?" Takuma asked exasperatedly huffing out. However Kaname knew he didn't have the spare time to discuss this or worry about the blond and had already left. Trust was written in capital letters between these two and Kaname was very aware of the fact that Takuma would follow his instructions. If not due to their friendship, then at least as orders from his leader. His worry lay completely with Zero now. Why was his beloved here? Shouldn't at least he know better? Of course, Kaname thought with a small roll of his eyes, he was probably searching Ichiru and Yuuki. If they survived this trip tonight, Kaname himself would kill them. Even if that would be a complete contradiction to their effort to save everyone right now.  
 _Anyway, find them before this guy does and before they discover the new corpse. Zero and Yuuki would be shocked_ , the dark haired male mused. Gruesomely he added that he wasn't worried about Ichiru being scared or shocked upon finding the dead body, but thinking that he might in fact be a little too interested in it.

" **Where the fuck did they run off to?"** Zero hissed under his breath, growing more annoyed with each second that passed. Hearing rustling he stopped moving.  
"Probably just the wind" he said to no one in particular, but a part of him knew better. The same part of him that somehow always knew when Kaname, Takuma and Yuuki were close by. Maybe he just had a good gut feeling, but he knew with certainty that he wasn't as alone as he would have liked to be, right this instance. In fact he could pinpoint the exact location of this other person. Zero considered his next move. Should he ignore the danger, hoping it wouldn't follow or should he go and face it?

 **Amazement surged through his body.** His angel sure as hell was amazing in every sense of the word. So despite his looks, the incredible allure that was his blood and apparently a big heart, he even had this kind of ability? Of course, Zero had probably heard the rustlings of the leaves that he _accidentally_ stepped on. Fine, he admitted it – he wanted to see the little one squirm. Yet, he got so much more than he had bargained for and it filled him with a pleasurable hum. Zero didn't _guess_ that maybe someone or something was with him right now. No, his angel _knew_ exactly that someone was watching him. These violet orbs reflected that knowledge perfectly. The determination to not lose or to not be stopped from whatever he came to do. His whole stance that changed from worried and in a hurry, to being on watch but unwilling to be disturbed. Oh, how this boy made his blood boil. Perfection. Too sharp, he realized surprised. Never before had a mere human looked at him like this. Zero clearly wasn't like him, but he couldn't be completely human either.  
 _Just what are you, little angel?_ The idea of Zero being one of these legendary people, that his parents used as horror stories to keep him in line, creeped into his mind, but he quickly discarded that idea. In the long run bed time horror stories were nothing more than a tale. Well….Except for him. He stood perfectly still, letting the winds rustling of leafs confuse the boy. Slowly, he could feel his entire being throb at the delicious sight in front of him. God, he was so close to drooling. He needed this boy so much, he felt like going crazy, his body actually starting to tremble slightly.  
Then he finally heard his voice again.  
"Come out. I know you're here" the young male said, his voice striking the hidden man as surprisingly steady. He smirked. This could prove to be fun.  
He ran towards the boy, knowing he would remain unseen.

"Aren't you scared, angel?" He took a primal satisfaction as the boy trembled from being whispered into his ear. The boy spun around without seeing him. His whole stance became tense, his eyes squinting, yet without succeeding.  
"I'm not scared of cowards hiding in bushes. Or maybe just a regular pervert?"  
So he was coaxing him now? Their age gap considered, the pervert part might be true though. His eyes glinted dangerously in the cold spring night. Much fun indeed, his little one. Hoever the amusement in his eyes dropped quickly as he realized that the boy, while still on high alert, wasn't looking into his direction anymore. What for heavens sake was distracting him? A few moments passed in which his playful mood gave way to anger. Then he sensed it. His king was approaching. Did the boy really pick up on that despite the distance? Before he himself had noticed it? No, that wasn't possible. Yet….The light of recognition in those violet gems spoke of clear joy and relief. His eyes turned a shade of red, putting fire to blame, reflecting the rage going through him like hells fire.  
Maybe he needed to consider getting serious.  
Maybe he needed to consider killing his king.


End file.
